


jolly

by goldenfolklores



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Co-workers, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fast Food, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Modern Era, New Dream, Romance, Strangers to Lovers, eugene's a mascot, fast food au, jollibee - Freeform, jollibee au, jollibee mascot, kwentong jollibee, this is self advertisement to stan jollibee right this second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenfolklores/pseuds/goldenfolklores
Summary: eugene's a man who wanted nothing more than a sweet ride that cruises to a sunset, he didn't expect a giant hellbee suit and a ray of sunshine for a co-worker to get in the way of him asking what he really wants.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	jolly

**Author's Note:**

> hi, me again! this was based off something my best friend and i were brainstorming into randomly starting because of jollibee then turned it into a fanfiction itself, im proud of us maybe kvmdvfn and after the angst on "oh my god, they were roommates" i decided to give you all a little fluff to compensate! don't worry there'll be more fluff later, for now, i hope you enjoy reading this!! also dont blame me jollibee has some good dancing skills.

Children scampered around the party area, adults were catching up with each other, they probably hadn’t caught up with each other for some time with their busy schedules. Hell, even repetitive pop music was playing there. This was a mix of a huge nightmare, and apparently, now it’s just a Tuesday for Eugene. He’s been working at this fast food chain as a mascot for 3 months now, he was past the nightmarish thoughts a newbie was having the first day into this place. 

He waited for his cue to come in. He wasn’t up till a good thirty minutes, but he was already in this big, sweaty, red and yellow striped monstrosity they all call “Best Friend Jollibee”. Well, Eugene can assure anyone that he was definitely NOT best friend worthy, I mean, look at him… He huffed in annoyance. He wouldn’t have been here if he didn’t need extra cash to get a new motorcycle since he has been totaled because some of his past friends took his own motorcycle out for a spin quite too literally. Now, he’s stuck working at this… bee chain. It wasn’t a lot that he could get, but hey, this was better than being on the run. 

Sighing, he put on this mascot suit, but not the head part. Things get pretty stuffy easily when he put it on, he wasn’t in the mood to look like a mess right now. He'll have you know that he worked hard to style his hair only for it to be covered in sweat. He got out of the changing room and almost bumped into someone. “ _ Stupid bee outfit.”  _ He thought, but then looked behind her, seeing a small, familiar brunette.  _ Shit, it’s her.  _

Rapunzel caught herself from falling on the floor and sat up slightly, giving Eugene a bright, sunshiney, Rapunzel trademarked smile. She gave him a small wave, too. Rapunzel Green was one of Eugene’s coworkers in Jollibee, she was mostly a cashier or an all around crewmate. She was the hardworking and chippy one in their small group, she was nice too. Eugene found her well, neat. 

“Oh, sorry, Eugene! I didn’t see you there!” She said, making Eugene shake his head. This woman was nice,  _ too nice  _ if he may. She always put other people before herself and that concerned him at times, really. Despite that, she was a really good person, not to mention she’s a great friend, too. She was the first person she’d met here other than Lance, and he didn’t know what he’d do without her sometimes. Anyway, she was still smiling sweetly at him and his mind got lost in thought of her, as if this wasn’t the first and last time this happened to him. He shook his head slightly and berated himself inwardly.  _ “Stay calm, Eugene this was just Rapunel, there’s nothing to worry about!”  _

“No, nono, it’s fine really. Here, let me help you up, Sunshine.” he said, extending his suited, white gloved hand to her and helped her up. He looked her over the tan, yellow, orange, and red striped uniform. “Are you okay? You didn’t get hurt, did you?” He asked her softly, making Rapunzel blush gently. He has always been such a gentleman. When she first met him, he'd been nothing but nice, well, cocky, but really nice. Not to mention, he was  _ strikingly  _ handsome but of course, she couldn't seem to admit that to herself nor to him. Okay, maybe she did for herself, but she could never say it loud to anyone else in worry that he’d hear her. Despite him being that handsome, though, she was proud to say that she was immune to this lady-wooer trick he’d like to call, “The Smolder”. It wasn’t that it was ugly, she just saw it as dorky and cute instead of hot. She liked it, anyways. Of course, she’d never admit that to him, too. That would make his ego inflate more than it ever was now. 

"It's fine, you don't have to worry about me, Eugene, I'm okay!" She insisted. She didn't want him to worry about her. She's just been a klutz, that's all, or at least what she's trying to convince herself so. She wasn't really one to be affirmed at, even at work or in her own home. If she were to be told of, people would be telling her of her flaws instead and Rapunzel could understand why; she really was… weird anyway. Yet with this, she didn't want to be a bother, to anyone else, that would be the last thing she wanted to do to anyone ever. These days, no one wanted their time wasted, and Rapunzel knew the same people shouldn't waste their time on her, too. She was just passing by. She's not that important. She shook her head slightly, trying to brush it off her mind when Eugene gave her a concerned look. 

"You're sure?" He asked her. Truth be told, aside from Lance and other familial relatives, she was one of the few people that he truly gave a damn with. She was a good person, not to mention that she makes him feel like he isn't judged all the time from his complicated past. The last thing he wanted to do to her was to hurt her, even if it was unintentional. 

"I'm fine, Eugene, really. Thank you." She smiled up at him and she could see the party still happening. She could see everyone finishing up their meals and it was near his cue. She should have known, mascot duty was hers before and it was fun, but not all the time. It can get a little bit stuffy inside that bee suit. She didn't want to distract him from his job any further. "I should, ah, get going back downstairs."

"Oh, right, of course. So," He cleared his throat and smiled at her. "I'll see you around?" 

"I'll keep that in mind." 

* * *

Eugene was in his apartment, up and ready to head to yet another day of working for the bee. Hopefully, he wouldn’t be the one wearing that bee of horror. It was getting in the way of his perfectly conditioned hair and his face routine that he worked so hard on. But either way, it still did pay the bills and his savings for his new motorcycle. He wore his white shirt and his denim jeans, packed up his bag for the day and left. 

When he came in, his other co-workers looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Sometimes, some of them were just so obsessed with him and he wasn’t going to lie, as much as he loves the attention given to him, he had times where he really did question what made them give that look. He knew he was hot, they can ogle all they want, but he at least liked his sense of personal space. 

“Wh-what? What are you guys looking at? I don’t have anything on my face, do i? Is there something on me?” He asked as he turned to look at his clothes and ran to the nearest mirror he could find. 

“Euge- What, no! I was just wondering why you’re not in your regular uniform!” Attila, their tall, burly, manager had asked him as he went over. Eugene raised an eyebrow. What does he mean? The mascot  _ was  _ his regular uniform. He’s been in mascot duty almost everyday he’s been on duty here. What made this day different? Or were things finally getting better for him and his self-care routine? He smiled to himself at the thought of his skin and hair care already paying off today. 

“Really?” Atilla nodded and Eugene silently cheered for himself with a triumphant grin. But, for a second, he could have sworn he hasn’t seen Rapunzel around. Maybe she was just around the back, or so he hoped. They’ve grown closer lately. “Well, look who it is,” Attila said cheerfully as he looked past Eugene, seeing the petite brunette herself, his sunshine, in that  _ DAMNED HELLBEE SUIT.  _

He was trying everything to keep his jaw from dropping on the floor from this. There she was, wearing the same red and yellow striped suit that he’s worn mostly. God, he suddenly felt sorry for her. He didn’t want her tiring herself out from mascot duty. 

“Surprise!” Rapunzel cheered happily to him as she held the mascot head aside on the table and seemed to gush happily as she jumped a bit in the costume. 

“I… huh, what?” Eugene asked, still incredulous that she, Rapunzel, was wearing that. Normally, he would laugh but for her, oh my. “What are you doing? I thought I was in mascot duty for like, a long while?” 

“Well, I know how much you don’t like the suit, and you said so yourself that you couldn’t stand ‘hellbee’,” Attila gave Eugene a squinting look and Eugene smiled nervously at him as Rapunzel talked. “So I decided, ‘hey, why not fill in for Eugene for a few days’?” 

“A few days? Sunshine, no, you can’t take that, I’ll be fine in there, there’s no need for you to take on the whole week for me,” He said. He felt bad that she’d have to endure mascot duty just for him but at the same time, he was… flattered. No one’s that for him, and he’s shocked that someone has. Well, it didn’t mean that it was like Cas _ san _ dra was going to step on for it. She hated mascot duty as much as he did, but he really was surprised that Rapunzel took the fall for him. She really didn’t have to and yet, here they were. 

“Ah, no! It’s totally fine, Eugene. Besides, I always wanted to try out being in mascot duty!” She cheered happily. Wow, he wished he had that kind of enthusiasm for being inside a stuffy suit for most of the hours of the day. How does this girl do it? “Any tips on the road, though?”

She was asking him for ideas on how to survive mascot duty?  _ Him _ ? Please, he’s picked up on so many markers and pointers on how to. He smirked at her whilst preparing himself. If she was gonna be the mascot, the best he could do was make her a pro at it, too. 

“Well, even though you’re gonna love mascot work, I still suggest that you take breaks every once in a while, take a breather after every appearance, like I said, it’s stuffy inside. And of course, don’t forget to have fun. You  _ are  _ hellbee- I MEAN… Jollibee after all.” He smiled. Attila gave him a look. He knew he didn’t like it when Eugene called the mascot Hellbee. Sometimes Eugene wondered how  **_exactly_ ** attila was dedicated to this franchise. He looked away from Attila and smiled at Rapunzel, going to ruffle her hair playfully and Rapunzel only giggled softly. “You’ll do great, I just know it,”

“Thanks, Eugene.” She smiled. She couldn’t help but blush. She had another reason why she took this mascot gig. She knew how the regular shift paid slightly more for employees and she knew Eugene was aiming for that. Besides, she couldn’t see him always so down in the dumps in mascot duty. Whenever he was sad she just… empathized with him. And she wanted to help him out in all ways possible. Maybe it was her sudden growing of her liking towards her co-worker, but she didn’t mind. She liked being there for him, and being around him so she had no complaints whatsoever. He made her feel safe and open, she didn’t mind. The two held a gaze towards each other for a while until Attila broke them off from it. No flirting in his counter, as he would say. 

“C’mon, you two love birds, shifts are starting soon. Rapunzel, you can start much later, anyways. Everyone else, pack it up.” He grumbled, causing Eugene and Rapunzel to chuckle at each other. They were sure it wasn’t like that, was it? Most likely not. Besides, they just mean well to each other. It wasn’t like there was something they were hiding or so they think so. They smiled at each other and Eugene tore his gaze from her. She looked too adorable in that suit, he wouldn’t lie, maybe she could pull it off more than he ever did, but he wasn’t going to admit that, too, at least not in front of her. 

“Well, I guess I’ll see you later, ‘Bee. Tell me all about your shift later,” He smiled and ruffled her hair, going to get himself changed for the shift ahead of him. He couldn’t wait to hear all about what went down. It’s always been normal for them to do so after packing up for their shifts. It was like a daily log for them. 

Rapunzel watched Eugene go and she sighed to herself happily, optimism and a spring following on her step as she got ready for the next party to attend to. This would be easy, she just had to follow Eugene’s guides, she couldn’t go wrong with that, right?

* * *

Right! Maybe mascot duty wasn’t that bad than Eugene put it out to be. The kids have been fun to see, she’s always liked interacting with kids, maybe considered to have one of her own someday, and she didn’t regret taking this mascot duty after all. 

She finished up with her last appearance of the week and she wanted nothing more than to go to her apartment to unwind. She was looking forward to watching this new show Lance had suggested for her. 

“What’re you doing here?” A familiar voice made her jump. She turned and saw Eugene with a raised eyebrow. She was surprised that he was still here. She’d always told him to go ahead home and to not get him waiting for her. What made today different? There he stood, white shirt and denim pants on. He looked like he’d just finished packing up as well. “Shouldn’t you be home already?” 

“It’s fine, Eugene, I’m fine, there’s no need for the worry.” She reassured him. He raised an eyebrow and placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling softly. He’s always had that smile for her lately. She wasn’t complaining at all, in fact, she felt as if she could melt, but she couldn’t. Not when he was here to see if so. Sometimes, the thought of him just made her mind wander. She looked away slightly and smiled. “So, uh… what about you? Isn’t it getting late?” 

“Yeah, but I helped Lance and the others first before heading out.” He shrugged. “How’s mascot duty treating you?” 

“Much better than you say it is! I don’t get how you don’t like it, the kids are so nice and happy whenever you’re around!” She cheered happily and Eugene couldn’t help but smile at her enthusiasm, not to mention, her smile was infectious, it could make Eugene a goner anytime. Truth be told, Eugene was growing to be more fond of Rapunzel, and not in that friendly type of way, it was something more. He just hoped that no one’s pursuing her as he was taking his shot. He’d have to wait, though. Not now, not when everything was falling into place, not when… 

He shook his head. He didn’t want to think of him leaving soon. He had just a few weeks left before he could finally buy that motorcycle he’s been wanting to buy ever since he got his first paycheck, see, this job was… temporary. After getting that, he would be up and over this stupid mascot job. But of course, someone had to come around and change that for him, not that he was complaining . All that was important now was that he was here with her and he was going to do the best with what he had left, then. 

“Well you should know by now that we’re complete opposites when it comes to  _ a lot  _ of things, Sunshine,” He chuckled and she went along, shaking his head. He always had something to say, and they were the best remarks she’d ever heard. He never fails to make her smile. The laughter died down between them and they looked at each other before Eugene raised an eyebrow. 

“Is everything okay?” She asked him as she looked at him, his brown eyes twinkling with that same glint of mischief it always had, and he shifted to a dashing smirk. 

“Were you planning to ask me to dance, Rapunzel?” He asked back with a smirk which left her raising an eyebrow at him when the soft music was playing in the background. Well, she didn’t mean to put on purpose, she just really liked doing her tasks with music, especially when she was cleaning out before the end of the day. Rapunzel turned a pretty shade of pink yet shook her head quickly whilst giving him that signature sweet smile. 

“No, I wasn’t really planning on it, but… Since you asked so nicely,” She smirked and reached out her hand to him, surprising him. But hey, if he were to spend his few more moments with her, he wouldn’t have it any other way, he was fine in this moment. At this moment, he was content with her. He pulled her closely to him, placing his hand in hers while the other held her waist so softly, so gently, as if she was a priceless piece of are that could be tainted at any moment of the slightest scratch, yet, at the same time, she knew she was a diamond in the rough and it only made her more amazing than the woman she already is. 

Rapunzel smiled at the hold they had for each other, for some time, she’d wondered: how would it feel to fall for someone? Someone that’s… always been with you through thick and thin? Someone that made you smile and laugh no matter how stupid their ways of showing it may be or dashing, or maybe even both sometimes? Then all at once, as if she saw light, the answer came to her. What she’s been feeling for Eugene, all the heart flutters, lingering gazes, the blushes and smiles and everything else reserved for him, she was already falling for him. What else could there be? All of the feelings that she felt for Eugene, the pining she’d kept inside her all these weeks, her breath slightly hitching whenever he came her way, the warmness she felt around him, that was already enough for her to see and right now, she didn’t want to let go.

Eugene spun them around at the tune and he felt a slight pat. Looking down, there was Rapunzel, who had her head rested against his chest as they danced and he couldn’t help but smile tenderly at this, resting his chin on the crown of her head. He hoped he wasn’t that evident, but his heart was pounding and fluttering at the same time, no one and he meant  _ no one  _ ever made him feel that way. No one made him feel as good and as home as Rapunzel did. With her, it was like he felt complete. At that moment, he knew.

He realized that He was in love with none other than Rapunzel Green herself. 

Rapunzel would never tell anyone else, but the fact that she heard his heartbeat as she was that close to him, it made her own heart soar and she was relieved. She rested into him more and felt like nothing could bring her down then. 

They pulled away when the music had died down, smiling goofily at each other as their foreheads pressed against each other with a chuckle. It was getting late, their feelings could be settled later, but for now, all that Eugene knew was that it was getting late, and it was time for him to at least walk her home to make sure she returned safe, though they felt that in that moment, at the sidewalks, it was everything they’d hoped and wished for.

* * *

Weeks passed and it was the final days that Eugene had in this place. Co-workers were joking around that they’d miss the best mascot they ever had. Eugene would usually roll his eyes at them and carry on with his work. It was on the last day when Rapunzel had met up with him near the party area. 

“Tell me why I have to wear this stupid hellbee suit again,” He grumbled as he fixed the gloves on the mascot’s suit and rolled his eyes. Rapunzel had only chuckled, going near him to help him out. After their dance a few weeks ago, it didn’t make them less close than they were. In fact, it made them grow closer, to both of their reliefs. She fixed the bow on the suit. 

“Because it’s your last day on the job, dummy!” She chuckled and shoved him away playfully and they both shared a laugh and as it died down, it lingered a gaze between them. As much as she was laughing along with him, a part of her still wished that he didn’t have to go away after everything. A part of her hoped that he would turn after his shift later and that he wouldn’t leave at all. Call her selfish, but she wanted Eugene to be there… and she supposed there was nothing she could do about it except to hope and wish him the best, because that’s what he deserves. “Now get out there, Eugene. You’ll do amazing.”

“Oh, I know, Sunshine. I always am, I'm a pro at flaunting my moves with this suit anyways.” He smirked and winked before putting on the suit entirely and making his grand entrance where people cheered and she watched him from afar one last time. 

* * *

When Eugene got out of his final appearance, changed out of the costume into some fresh clothes and got his paycheck that he sought for after so many months, he immediately went to go find Rapunzel. He searched for her around the floor. She wasn’t there. That was strange. He checked downstairs at the main counter and there she stood. She looked up from the counter when she saw his familiar figure towering over her and made her way immediately to run up and hug him. 

“How was the last shift? Was it good?” Rapunzel asked him. 

“It was great! Maybe being hellbee wasn’t that bad afterall,” He shrugged with a smirk. He showed her the paycheck, he was one step closer, but there’s one thing left he needed to do. “And look at this! I’m finally getting her, Raps! I’m getting my ride back!” He couldn’t help but exclaim it because it was in fact, now true and he had the guts to tell her the truth. 

“Eugene, I’m so so happy for you! You deserve this after all the work you’ve pulled off, and I’m proud of you, I truly am,” She smiled as she pulled him in for a hug, Eugene surprising her as he spun them around. She was so proud of him. He’s gone through a lot these past few months that she'd met him and grew close to him and she couldn’t help but feel happy and sad at the same time, it was bittersweet, really. “It’s a pity that I won’t have you as my co-worker anymore, though, I love working alongside you.”

This made Eugene raise his eyebrow with a slight smirk. 

“Who said that I’m gonna be quitting?” He asked her and the question hung in the air for a while before Rapunzel looked up at him in confusion. What did he mean by that? Was it all just a prank of sorts? “Rapunzel, look. Over the past few months, I know it’s been… a lot, but I want you to know that I’m staying, and I’m not leaving you behind.” 

This made Rapunzel smile brighter than expected. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. 

“So you’re staying?!” She asked excitedly. 

“Under one condition,” He smirked. “No, I’m kidding, I’m just wondering that… after I get my motorcycle, I- look, after all these months, I’m really, really beginning to like you, okay? And it’s not the platonic type, I-I mean… if you thought that dance was platonic-”

“Eugene! It’s fine, really, what is it?” 

“Well… heh, I guess I was just trying to say that I like you, Rapunzel, a lot, and... I'm curious on how things could go... and I was just wondering when I get my motorcycle, maybe you’d want to go out with me sometime? Take her on for a whirl for a date?” 

Rapunzel’s heart soared and fluttered. He was saying all the things she’d wished for and hoped for and she could finally breathe this air of relief. She hugged him again and smiled against him. 

“Of course, you dork! I was waiting for you to say something”

“Wait, I- what? That’s great! Problem solved! The shift's over tonight, anyway. Wanna let me tag along while walking home for now?” 

“That’s one of the best ideas I've heard all day, Fitzherbert.” 


End file.
